moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bronwynn Branson
| |- | | colspan="2" valign="top" | -Bronwynn Branson |} Church of the Holy Light House of Ravenshield |Row 6 title =Relatives and Friends |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Beliefs|Row 7 info = Church of Saint Petra Holy Light |Row 9 title = Signature |Row 9 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = ----- |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = Alive|imagewidth = 300}} Bronwynn Branson ''(born Bronwynn Alexandra Victoria Branson, 8th of August, 9 L.C.)'' is a Gilnean priestess and the current Duchess of Kentillie. She is the mother to Adrian Wolfheart, Artoria and Dedamitsa Kilvas, and married to John Kilvas. Although taking the stance of a noblewoman often, due to her charge over much of the eastern coast of Gilneas, Bronwynn is a skilled warrior of the Light. Her journey of priesthood has led her from a Priestess of the Silver Hand, to an Ascended Battle Cleric, and now a paladin of the Silver Hand. Bronwynn believes in the Light with her whole being and has dedicated her entire adult life to her belief. This virulent belief in the Light carries to her belief and everyday practice of the Three Virtues and Three Tenets: Respect, Compassion, and Tenacity; Vindication, Justice, and Compassion. The Tales of Lady Bronwynn Childhood Bronwynn is the second born child of Lord James and Lady Elizabeth Branson of Gilneas. She grew up in a well-off household with her three siblings; Matthew, Mary, and Thomas. Bronwynn's childhood was filled with mornings at the kitchen table, daytime at school, afternoons in the Merchant Square with Matthew and Mary, evenings spent by the fireside listening to the Gilnean gramophone with her family, and many late nights reading books stolen from her father's study by candlelight. James and Elizabeth stressed to their children the importance of the Holy Light and following it's teachings and brought the children to weekly mass at Light's Dawn Cathedral, in the city's center. Bronwynn developed a strong friendship with her older brother Matthew, as well as a strong bind of sisterhood with her younger sister Mary, whom she looked out for with all her youthful strength. The large age gap between herself and her youngest sibling, Thomas, proved difficult to say the least. Many times, however, their relationship prevailed, and Bronwynn fostered a loving kinship with Thomas. The rumor of a Forsaken invasion and words of the rebellion taking further hold had been overheard in the hushed conversations of her parents by Bronwynn for many weeks. She had kept her faith at her side and her worries to herself with nightmares of her home burning, which plagued her sleep. Sadly, her fears came to fruition mid-day when the Forsaken finally marched onto the Northwestern Gilnean territory. Her brother Matthew, still young enough to enlist left home to do exactly that, and his younger brother Thomas trailing along with endless questions. Mary was spending time out to the Western territories of Gilneas, near Keel, honing her skills as a sharpshooter. Elizabeth had been scheduled to volunteer at the Cathedral, and James, as usual, was at the Greymane Manor, working with the rest of the cabinet on strategies. Fearing for her life, and her family, Bronwynn ran from home, grabbing only a few things that she could. She fought to find her family, to no avail. As she approached the coast she was promptly forced onto a caravel headed for Darnassus. Sanguine Secrecy The nineteen year old Bronwynn found herself lost, mishearing the directions to the kaldorei caravel, and ended up near the coast of Silverpine. The young woman wandered through the sparse and bleak woods, hoping to find hospitality, but only being met with hardship. At the first sign of a small gathering of tents, with a fire burning nearby, she was overjoyed. Sadly, this joy was for naught. The fire and tents belonged to a small sect of Scarlets, named the Sanguine Society. The derived worshipers found mighty interest in the pedigree of Bronwynn, as her accent made her Gilnean, now worgen heritage clear. The society took her as a prisoner, leading her back to their lonely fort based in a nearby crypt, and began to test her limits. The young woman was held there for what felt like an unending time, enduring excruciatingly personal torture that would bring detriment and suffering to the woman for many years to come, if not the rest of her life. Near the end of her captivity, the priestess was exposed to the mind manipulations of the Sanguine Society: they mangled her mind into twisted thoughts and perversions, hoping to create the perfect monster of the Light's wrath, and the worgen curse. After two years of indescribable torture, Bronwynn was freed... or rather, left to rot. The Sanguine Society had deemed her "done with" and moved on to the next subject, moving physical locations as well. Through her own perseverance and strength in the Light, Bronwynn was able to free herself from the chains that bound her, and make way to Stormwind. A New Life Finally in her new home, Bronwynn found the city overwhelming. As she had only the experiences of her childhood in Gilneas, and the two years spent in captivity, the young priestess had no basis to live, other than her drive to help people with her Light given powers. This idea of helping those less fortunate would prove to drive the priestess the rest of her life. Many weeks were spent meandering through the city, hopping from open bed to open bed. Soon enough, Bronwynn found a way to make means within the Mage Quarter, by selling books. It seemed her childhood love of literature had persisted. Days turned to weeks, and weeks to months as Bronwynn soon found herself in a courtship with an older mage, who has escaped Gilneas successfully and wished to share his alchemy and experiences with the pretty young woman. Bronwynn was enthralled, cautious to believe in love, but found her heart melting. As the mage progressed in his mastery of the arcane, his attentions turned to something much more devious, and with that Bronwynn's past came to the surface. Her control of the Light soon faltered, and the Shadow Magics that were put in place deep within her, by the Sanguine Society, came out to play. Her mind twisted and knotted as the words of Scarlets filled her thoughts, and the priestess felt lost within her own soul. Much to the thanks of the Light, Bronwynn was finally released from the Scarlet's true grasp, a few weeks after it had taken hold once again. The First Marriage; The First Order After rediscovering her humanity, her control, her faith and her power over the Light, Bronwynn found the Order of the Silver Hand, in the small Stormwind chapter, by way of Avelus Feirbane. The young knight proved to be a handsome knight, and friend to Bronwynn, and always supportive as she moved to train officially as a priestess, mentored by Nazarath Rosewood. Bronwynn's skill in lectoring and finding meaning within the Codex of Scripture proved adequate, though her thoughts and attentions were usually distracted by her romance at the time. Before her ordination, even prior to her ceremonial joining of the Silver Hand, Bronwynn had come across a handsome Northerner by the name of Kormed Lionblood (now Wolfheart). The charismatic and handsome man proved his skills in chivalry as he swept Bronwynn off her feet. In a matter of months, four to be exact, Bronwynn was wed to the then, Lord, Kormed Wolfheart, and spending much of her time between Stormwind and Alterac, supporting her beloved as best she could. After the birth of her first child, Adrian Wolfheart, Bronwynn searched for more in her hold of the Light. Befriending Losaine Morningray was the sign she needed. The elf, somehow able to make Bronwynn ignore her strong prejudices against elves, convinced her to train as a Battle Cleric. Bronwynn worked diligently to understand the three virtues in the context of her new found skills, and found herself swimming in emotions as she grew in skill and stamina. The capstone of her training proved to be the most difficult, rightfully so, as the priestess was asked to ascend to the Light's white magic; to take a piece of her own life power and give it to the Light, in a sacrifice unlike any other. Provoked by false tellings of her child's life being in danger, Bronwynn ascended successfully, and finished her training as a Battle Cleric. Near to the time precisely between her ascendancy and the War on Draenor, Bronwynn returned home for the first time. While clearing the burnt and tattered ruins of her childhood home, she discovered her father's will. In the document, contained the declaration of Bronwynn's status as Duchess of Kentillie, a surprise to many, most of all Bronwynn. Distracted by her other duties to the Grand Alliance, Bronwynn pushed this discovery to the back of her thoughts, filing it away for later contemplation. By this time, the War on Draenor had started. Bronwynn had been promoted to Captain, of the Clerics of Northshire, housed within the Silver Hand Chapter. The Clerics of Northshire were a sect created by the priestess, to further the training of battle clerics and further protect the citizens of Azeroth against the War on Draenor. The Captain's attention turned heavily towards the war, and protecting whatever livelihood she could provide for her son. Distracted by more important things than the 'war in the north' or the 'northern campaign', Bronwynn chose to separate and annul her marriage to Kormed. Though the split broke her heart into pieces, the priestess was unable to tolerate the distance between them, and more so, sacrifice her own push for justice within the war, to support a meager skirmish in the North. For many months, the Silver Hand Chapter provided Bronwynn with a home. She gained the acquaintance of many people, fought many foes and recieved a bountiful group of people she calls friends and family. One notable character of the bunch, though there are many to mention, was her first friend within the Order. Avelus Feirbane had stood by the priestess through her hardest trials, and soon after her official annulment, the pair became engaged. In the 10th month of the (then) current year, with much chagrin, Bronwynn removed her tabard, put away her helm and retired from the Silver Hand Chapter, due to her need to care for her son. Her engagement to Sir Feirbane ended soon after. House Ravenshield After a brief stint of serving under The Radiant Vigil's banner, Bronwynn reserved to her own affairs. After approaching the Count of House Ravenshield, Dilan Ravenshield about a possible alliance for the Duchy of Kentillie she decided to once again take up a tabard. This time, Bronwynn wished to serve a more political role, staying out of intense combat, seeing that she held the sole charge over her son, and wished to never abandon him. It became clear to the Duchess that her non-combat role would not be of much service to the House, as their campaign against the Legion bred Nathrodar heightened in conflict. After a particularly vexing confrontation, one that resulted in the Crusader Lord Dilan Ravenshield's turning to Fel laden stone. At this climactic event, it became clear to the Duchess that her loud opinions and brash decisions were not welcome within the House, especially among the Countess. It was clear to those within the House, that Bronwynn herself had come to care deeply for the Crusader Lord, despite his marital position. Bronwynn's voice was effectively quelled from any conversations about Dilan's well being. With this silencing, the Duchess chose to dye her hair black to show true dedication to the Ravenshield cause, and the man who led them valiantly. With her fiery locks silenced, her voice was as well. Eventually, after weeks of stalwart play against Nathrodar, the Legionnaire was defeated, for the time, and Crusader Lord Ravenshield was freed from stone. Unsurprisingly, the brief affair of the heart between Bronwynn and the Crusader Lord was over, as both Dilan and her respective attentions shifted to their families, people, and lands. The Ashen East As the Legion began to invade Azeroth, Bronwynn renounced her claim as an Argent Crusader and returned to The East. Working with her council, she reclaimed her title as Duchess. Letting her hair return to it's natural fiery red, Bronwynn placed the silver coronet on her head and began preparing for war. The Duchess began to slowly rebuild Kentillie from the wreckage of the (first) Forsaken invasion from many years past. Much of her time was spent within Almerry Manor, the southern seat of Kentillie, as Bronwynn worked closely with the Master of Interior Affairs, Winter Firesky. It became apparent that the Duchy would need ample help soon, as the Forsaken began to attempt to reclaim the Vermilanj of the Duchy. Luckily, after rallying troops and allying with the Citrine Eagle, Kentillie was finally reclaimed for good. The Second Marriage; The 'Second' Order Very much a surprise to many within the Duchess' inner circle, and even the people of Kentillie, the Duchess found herself married once again, just two months after the final defeat of the Forsaken Intrusion. The new couple, Bronwynn and John Kilvas, were scrutinized by many early on in their marriage for a lack of outward affection. Many Kentillians were put off by the quick match, as well as many nobles who knew of the priestess love life past. Contrary to the popular belief of the marriage being arranged for frivolous, if not scandalous reasons, the coupling of John and Bronwynn was only natural. The two had become friends during their service of House Ravenshield, and John has accompanied Bronwynn in her reclamation movement for Kentillie, as a trusted adviser. Shortly after their union, Bronwynn and John departed for Argus. Bronwynn had sounded the call for any able-bodied men and women in Kentillie and had departed for the Fel planet. During their deployment on Argus, as a show of her affection and trust, Bronwynn declared John the Duke of Kentillie, the Warden of the Vermilanj, and the Preserver of Justice for all of Kentillie. Through the first month of deployment on Argus, Bronwynn worked steadily and hard at training herself in the ways of a paladin. With her old friend Sir Johnathan Beredric guiding her when he could, and her husband's encouragement and additional guidance, Bronwynn was quick to become a knighted paladin. She now wears the title proudly. Battle for the Alliance With whispers of the Sylvanas Windrunner's madness spreading through the Alliance, and the impending mineral war over the newly discovered Azerite, Bronwynn took charge and began preparing herself and her people for another war. After just having returned to the southern seat of power in Kentillie, Bronwynn and John committed to a visit of Stormwind City, to discuss preparations and safety precautions to take for -no doubt- upcoming wartime. By chance, the battle cleric happened across an old friend, Dame Sveela the Scornbreaker. Discussions began between Sveela, Bronwynn, and John on the happenings of the Alliance and the current status of the Church of the Holy Light. Upon deciding that there was a clear void of power and leadership, the three knights came together to form a new holy order; The Holy Order of the Righteous Path. Bronwynn took on the leadership of the priesthood, what would be known as the Priory of the Silver Tome. A few weeks passed and the altercations between the Horde and Alliance proved to be rearing in heat and consequence. Bronwynn accompanied the members of the Righteous Path to Lordaeron, and participated in the Battle for Lordaeron. After being pushed from the city by the blight, the holy order found refuge in the reclaimed Tirisfal Monastery for a time, before making their escape from Lordaeron and it's remaining Forsaken troops, and blight. After returning home from the conflict in Lordaeron, Bronwynn and John consulted their ranking nobles of Kentillie, and decided to put the Duchy under the charge of Estate Head Winter yet again. This choice allowed the pair to serve the Alliance in the best way they knew to: in active duty. Upon a cool, calm night at sea, Bronwynn and John embarked on the journey to Kul Tiras, hoping to find other Gilnean and Alliance allies there. Though, they did not reach Kul Tiras. A storm seized their boat a fortnight after their leave. Violent winds and giant waves took their large caravel over, and met the couple with shipwreck. The days passed slowly upon the strange isle. The couple found aid in their abilities granted to them by the Light, and took care to chip away at the large nodes of Azerite on the shore; having heard of the innate capabilities of the mineral. Many nights passed without fail or excitement. Boats did not cross the horizon of the isle and there seemed to be no other inhabitants except the small weasels and other fauna that graced the lush rain forest climate. One night, Bronwynn left their small camp alone to find information, civilization... anything of the sort. Much to John's dismay, she did not return that night, nor the morning after, nor that evening. Upon the arrival of another Gilnean ship, John was forced to take leave of the isle without his wife. Officially, Bronwynn is now marked as Missing in Action. Family and Household John Kilvas In a strange turn of events, an amicable match was made between the paladin and the battle cleric, with a swift wedding to follow. The two met under the House Ravenshield banners and became friends there, with John coming to serve Bronwynn in her time of need in defeating the Forsaken Intrusion on Kentillie. The two have come to love each other, through their trials on Argus, and their journey through Kentillie. John has come to refer to his wife as 'The Vixen', and Bronwynn, in turn, addresses John as 'The Fox'. Adrian Wolfheart Born in November, 33 L.C., Adrian is Bronwynn's son and heir. He sports the bright blue eyes of his mother, her tan skin, and the raven hair of his father. Now, just as his father before him, Adrian wears the title of 'Bastard', though he is the 'Bastard of the Wolf'. The young lad can be found wearing a mix of both red, deep blue, and on very rare occasions a bright citrine orange. Adrian gives Bronwynn the greatest joy in her life. The little boy is a struggle to keep up with at times, for Bronwynn, his blood is a combination of two wolves; the Gilnean Wolf and the Alteraci wolf. Artoria and Dedamitsa Kilvas Born in January, 38 L.C., Artoria and Dedamitsa Kilvas are Bronwynn and John's twin daughters. Despite being twins, Artoria and Dedamitsa are different in personality and look. Artoria has her mother's fiery red hair and her father's cheerful disposition, even as a babe. In turn, Dedamitsa has her father's dark brown locks and her mother's serious, and fiesty disposition. The twins are a gift to the family, and they are the focus of Bronwynn's life. Winter Firesky Alfeirawintre Eldrski, or Winter Firesky, is Bronwynn's closest companion and confidante. A tall, Quel'dorei looking woman who is surrounded by floating tomes and a spectacular arcane aura. Winter can often be seen standing a few feet from Bronwynn, taking notes or in general surveying the area, or as a small blue whelpling flying nearby. Winter is perhaps, the only high elf Bronwynn can truly tolerate. Ari A fully grown large dire wolf with a thick black coat and burning green eyes. The wolf is very protective over Bronwynn, but follows her strict commands. He is not seen with her inside the city walls too often. Albert The fan favourite out of Bronwynn's menagerie of canine companions. Albert is a small, black and white coated Corgi pup, who is as chipper and loud as a drunk Gilnean. He is frequently seen in the arms of Bronwynn, or trailing behind her closely inside city walls. Still being a pup however, has lead Bronwynn into many an apologetic encounter, due to his chasing nature. Physiology & ArmorCategory:CharactersCategory:HumanCategory:GilneanCategory:Priests Usually found sporting some sort of cloth robe with plate pieces attached, the priestess stands tall at 5 feet 7 inches. Her rust-colored hair hangs down to her chest in a mess of waves and curls; though it can often be found in a tight and or a rather askew bun. Since her knighting, the Duchess' red hair has been marred by the Light. Now, a few strands of graying white hair are found within the red locks. Her eyes are sparkling circles of intense color; pure blue, or grey blue depending upon the day and what mood strikes Bronwynn. A long necklace can be found hanging down the Priestess' neck and over or under her robes or outfit. The necklace appears to be two chains, one white gold and one silver, intertwined to create a rope of sorts. The emblem of the Light hangs on the end of the chain, one side pure white and the other blood red. The Priestess' body is slim but sports reasonable curves in a few places. Her arms are muscular and fit, as a battle priestess should be. Her skin is slightly tanned and unmarred, except for her arms, which would have occasional small light marks varying in shape- apparent burn marks. Her femininity shows well through the fitness of her body- an hourglass figure, small bust and decent sized rear that compliments her body. Upon the knighting of the Duchess, Bronwynn commissioned the creation of a original set of armor; one that would accommodate that which the battle cleric would need. As such, the Duchess began to don her maroon plate set of pauldrons, chest, leg-guards, and other accouterments. Her most powerful possessions are found at her waist: her mace, though usually kept in her right hand, has a strong leather harness upon her belt. A small tome of the Light rests there as well, the Sigil of Faol cresting the book. In her left hand, if not found attached to her belt, Bronwynn wields the handle of a whip-- which when called by the Light, turns into a whip of the Light. Titles and Holdings After visiting Gilneas to investigate the possible livelihood of her family, Bronwynn found her fathers will and the papers proclaiming that the Branson Duchy's land be left to Bronwynn, in case of his death. Sadly, in the first month of the new year, Lord Kormed Wolfheart and Bronwynn decided it was best for the both of them to split. Bronwynn kept her land titles of Branson, but lost the Duchess of Wolfrun, Durnholde and the Wolfheart surname. Their son, Adrian, is now the bastard of the wolves, but the heir to the Branson Duchy. After finding banner under House Ravenshield, the Lady gave her title to her heir, Adrian Wolfheart. Becoming the Dowager of the Branson Duchy of Eastern Gilneas, and the Estate Head. The Branson Duchy was then sworn to neutrality, allied with House Ravenshield, and thus protected by a small garrison from the Argent Order's ranks. A few months into the Legion's landing and the fall of House Ravenshield, Bronwynn took back her title as Duchess of Kentillie and Lady of Branson Duchy, and started on the process of rebuilding her Duchy. Gallery BronwynnAndJohn.jpg|Bronwynn and John, Duchess and Duke BronwynnDF.jpg|Dame Bronwynn by DancinFox BronwynnandJohn2.jpg|Bronwynn and John; 'Shipwrecked', by DancinFox lilbron.png|Chibi Bron by Kate WinterVeilBron.jpg|**Edited** Version DF Leiamariejohnson by cut box-dbge0uu.png|By Cut-Box BronwynnPulyx.jpg|By Pulyx Brommybykate.png|By Kate YoungBronwynn.jpg|By Alalaise Wynnie2.png|By unknown ^9732A21401DEA76138D2BDCBE9AE68B79A60B72599D64917BF^pimgpsh fullsize distr.png|By 8akina Trivia * The player behind Bronwynn loved The Guild so much, she created a red-headed priestess just like the main character Codex. * Bronwynn's surname, and the names of her family members all come from the British TV Series, Downton Abbey. * Bronwynn can commonly be found early in the morning in the Cathedral, listening to the Church Choir sing at dawn. * Bronwynn loves milk. And no, this is not a double entendre. TL;DR: Priestess Lady Bronwynn Sparklebutt. (Thanks, Ala.) __FORCETOC__ Category:Silver Hand Chapter Category:Priests Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Worgen Category:Duchy of Kentillie